Psychotic Len's Love Song
by juumensou
Summary: He is one of the few who notices her. She is the only one who notices what he feels and knows how he feels. But when he snaps, will she be brave enough to help him? Or will she fall apart and fade? Rated M for death, language, and my paranoia.
1. I've Always Loved Your Smiles

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my OC's. Don't rub it in.

**Psychotic Len's Love Song**

**Chapter One – I've Always Loved Your Smiles**

Kagamine Len smiles at the brunette as she greets him as usual, a bright smile on her face as she begins to fall into their usual chatter. However, it is interrupted by their co-workers entering the room, smiling and waving. She rushes over and greets them. Lens smile falls, and he turns his back to the group to see a red-head shuffling over to him.

Oh, right. Her. The shyest girl in the group-Jezabella Harmonic-always comes down from the library on the top floor to grab some coffee and greet Len. She works in the library of the college, keeping everything involving books in line. He gives a small smile, and her face immediately turns as red as her hair, the color of an apple. Her emerald green eyes look down, staring at her shifting feet.

He begins to walk away once she mumbles her usual greeting, not seeing the small smile she's trying to hide.

"Wait, Len!" she cries, reaching out as if to grab him. He looks over his shoulder and she bites down on her lip, revealing her slightly-crooked teeth. Not perfectly white and straight like the one he admires. She stutters nonsense for a second, before composing herself. "I-I was wondering... if... m-maybe... you'd like to get some lunch with me on our break?" she asks, shaking a bit.

He looks over at the smiling brunette as she speaks with the man _she_ admires. He frowns and looks back at the blushing red-head.

"Alright. Where are we going?" Her smile reappears, no matter how much she tries to restrain it.

"U-Uhm, I was thinking about my uncles cafe..." She had moved to Japan during her college years with her uncle and aunt, considering her parents had died in a car accident and her grandparents were sick. She had no choice but to move in with them, but now lived in an apartment near the Japanese Friendship Garden she tended to.

He smiles and nods. She can no longer fight the large smile on her chapped lips, and she starts to stammer again.

"O-Okay, I'll meet you outside at twelve! Later, Len... -kun!" she says as she rushes off, back to the library. He watches after her, looking her up and down. Her apple-red curls, the bangs that hid her emerald eyes, her pale skin. Those three things were the only things that stood out about her. Other than that, she wore a pair of old boot cut jeans, dirty white sneakers, and a stained white tee shirt (the stains caused by her general clumsiness and anxiety around Len).

She was nothing like the brunette. Nothing like Amaterasu. Amaterasu stood out. Her name was considered rare and beautiful in their city. Her hair was long and always revealed her doll-like facial features. She was perfect. She was skinny and busty, with golden-green eyes. She had perfect vision and never hid behind glasses. She was intelligent, gorgeous, athletic. Perfect, to be short.

Jezabella had crooked teeth and chapped lips. Her hair constantly hid her face, her large black glasses hiding her eyes. She was skinny and had a nice chest, but she had no muscles and never showed anything off like Amaterasu. Her clothes looked like something you would wear while gardening in your backyard. Alone. She was intelligent, but never shared anything. She was not athletic at all. Her only talents were writing, literature in general, falling, hurting herself, and gardening. Singing was one of the few things that she would "show" you, and you had to catch her when she was happy to hear it, even though her voice was beautiful.

Amaterasu could not sing. That was the only flaw about her, and it still did not bring her down to average. In fact, Len didn't think anything could. He looks at Amaterasu and sees her walking towards her office with the man she loves. He scowls and turns away, towards the music class he teaches with his friends. He faintly hears a soft voice singing "Migikata no Chou," his song, from Jezabella's direction, but ignores it and continues to walk.

"_Oh! Migikata ni murasaki chou cho~_"

The loud, annoying bell pierces her ears as she slowly awakens from her accidental nap. She rubs her eyes and pushes her glasses on, hearing a few snickers from the college students exiting the library. She rolls her eyes and looks into her black computer screen to fix her hair and adjust her glasses. She smooths out her clothes and grabs her wallet, shoving it into her pocket as she runs out the door.

She stops short when she sees Len talking to Amaterasu. He's offering to go out for lunch with her, despite already agreeing to go out with Jezabella. She begins to step back, then forward, and then back again, before she stops and turns away.

"Sorry, Len, I can't. I'm going with Kaito-kun!" Amaterasu exclaims, oblivious to his love. Jezabella can't help but smile at this as she walks away.

After a silence, he calls her name, spotting her. She gasps and starts to run, but he grabs her by her shoulder, thinking she was just startled again (she is a very paranoid girl).

"Let's go out for lunch." She follows him out, knowing she's just something for him to forget the pain. Someone who will let him cry on their shoulder and not judge. She just wishes she had someone like that for her...

But for now she doesn't mind, as long as Len is there...


	2. Her Gaze Is On Him, Not Me

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but my OC's.

**Psychotic Len's Love Song**

**Chapter Two – Her Gaze Is On Him, Not Me**

She fills up the Styrofoam cup, shifting her weight as she struggles to keep the files tucked under her arms. As the librarian, she also dealt with records of the books they needed to order, needed to get rid of, and books that hadn't been returned (as well as books that had been borrowed). She clutches one manila file folder in her left hand, her shoulder pressing the button as she squeezes her arm to keep the file under it and not drop the cup of coffee.

The cup overfills and the hot coffee burns her hand. She jumps and yelps-in both surprise and pain-and ends up slipping on the coffee on the floor. Papers fly everywhere as the air is knocked out of her lungs, the coffee still flowing out from the stuck button and staining them, making them unreadable.

"Awww!" she whines, panting a bit. She hears her friends laugh.

"Nice one, klutzilla!" Kaito shouts, Amaterasu laughing her head off as Len tries to hold a decent conversation with her. Ever since Kaito started to notice her talent for dancing...

The red-head sighs and smacks the button on the machine. The coffee immediately stops pouring out and she gets on her knees, collecting the salvageable papers. Her hand brushes against another and she looks up to see Len. She blushes and looks back down.

"It's amazing what you can do by just trying to get coffee." She giggles nervously and picks up the filled manila folders once everything is cleaned up.

She offers to treat him to lunch again, seeing how their previous "date" went well. He isn't looking at her though, instead focusing his attention on Amaterasu. He doesn't seem to hear her, and he interrupts her offer by waving and shouting out for the brunette. The woman turns and grins at him. He immediately races over, knocking Jezabella down.

He stops and looks over his shoulder, but ignores the red-head as she slowly pushes herself back up and instead focuses on the brunette again. She restrains her tears and shuffles into the library, deciding to drown her troubles in her fantasies.

Amaterasu doesn't exist in them.

I walk down the hall, planning on asking Amaterasu out for the first time. I love her. I love her so much it hurts... When I get to her office, I'm not noticed as I peek in. She is agreeing to a date with Kaito.

"Hey, our second date. Pretty soon we'll be married, huh?" she jokes, tucking some hair behind her ear. I freeze, turning as white as a sheet of paper at this.

Her gaze is on him, not me.

I've always loved her smiles, but now... I hate to see her smiling. Why? Why do I feel like this? I cover an eye and look away with tears leaking from my eyes, confused and heartbroken. I run away, out of the office before anyone can ask questions. I leave the school and run blindly through the rain, until I find myself sitting in an alleyway, crying as I hug my knees to my chest.

Amaterasu greets Jezabella as the younger girl leaves for her home. She hadn't seen Len for the rest of the day, and she was feeling extremely hateful. But it was all directed towards that certain brown-haired beauty.

"Hey, Jez-chan, have you seen Len-kun? I can't find him, and I've looked everywhere!" The red-head glares and tosses the empty cup from a fast-food restaurant into the trash.

"Slut..." she mutters as she does.

Amaterasu blinks in confusion, barely able to hear what the green-eyed girl had said.

"What?" Jezabella's eyes widen for a split-second, but she quickly composes herself and hides her face in her hair. "Jezabella... did I do something wrong?"

"Yes. Yes, you did." She could feel the barriers keeping her anger back overflow.

Jezabella looks up at the woman, who seems shocked.

"You hurt Len, and you are so fucking stupid that you can't even see anyone but your precious boy-toy because of everything he gives to you! You've only gone on two dates! And he's only dating you because he can use you in his performances! I know you realize that, so that's why I'm callin' you a slut!" Amaterasu narrows her eyes.

"Well, Jezabella-"

"Shut the fuck up and burn in hell. I'm going to find Len. If I don't, it's your own fucking fault."

And with that, the red-head leaves to start her search for her favorite blond. She wanders around the city, holding her black umbrella above her head as she tries to find him. She checks all his favorite places-the music shop, the park, a certain Starbucks cafe-but he's no where to be found. She sighs and leans against a wall, the rain causing severe fatigue. She looks into the alleyway and smiles when she sees Len, but the smile fades when she sees what state he's in.

She gently touches his shoulder, biting her lip. He looks up with red eyes, glaring at her. She steps back.

"Len... are you alright?" she asks, holding out her hand to help him up.

"Do I _look_ alright?" he snaps, smacking her hand away. She winces, jerking her hand back to a place near her chest. "What the hell do you want? To screw with me even more?"

"Len, I only came to-"

"_JUST GET OUT OF HERE! CAN'T YOU SEE NO ONE WANTS YOU AROUND?_"

She is visibly hurt by his words, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. He wants to apologize, but she's already running off, stumbling and slipping from the rain as she tries to get away as fast as possible. Len screams and slams his fist down, tilting his head up towards the sky. She calls for a cab, goes home, and falls asleep with ease.

She only dreams about Len that night.


	3. I Must Be Insane

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but my OC's.

**Psychotic Len's Love Song**

**Chapter Three – I Must Be Insane**

I'm done. Finished. After seeing them kiss, I have no choice. I stumble into her office and wrap an arm around her neck. She raises an eyebrow and begins to turn around, but I grab her throat tightly, choking her. She gasps, eyes wide. I see my reflection in her eyes as I place the gun to her head, and it freaks me out.

I pull the trigger...

_Jezabella_

The loud sound rings through my ears. I decided to stay a bit late, and thought I was the only one in the building. I recognize that sound. It's the sound of a gunshot. My eyes widen, and I hear a thud coming from Amaterasu's office.

Oh no...

_Len_

I stare at Amaterasu's corpse, her blood staining my shirt. What? No! What happened? I didn't... I didn't mean to! What... what is wrong with me? I must be insane! This has to be a dream!

I clutch her body to my chest, staining my clothes and hands with the red liquid that leaked from her head. She's gone. It's my fault. I killed the one I love...

_Jezabella_

I race up the stares, hoping to get to Len quickly. I burst into her office to see her on the floor. I can't help but feel a sick smirk creep onto my lips when I see her blood as her corpse lays on the tiles. But now is not the time to do a victory cheer, I have to find Len, and fast. I run up the stairs, following the tracks of blood.

_Len_

I stand at the top of the building, shakily lifting the gun to my head as I stare up at the sky. It's what she would want, isn't it? It's what everyone would want... Not even Jezabella would want to see me live another day, not after what I said to her.

I place the gun to my head...

**A/N: I know, I know. It's short. But I had to cut it off, I couldn't make it any longer! There are going to be three alternate endings to this. Jez grows old, Jez commits suicide, and the ending that will allow the sequel. Hehehe...**


	4. Alternate Ending 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but my OC's.

**Psychotic Len's Love Song**

**Alternate Ending #1**

I reach the top of the building, clambering onto the roof. I see Len placing the gun to his head and my heartbeat quickens. I reach out to grab him, but stop. I remember what he said. Should I just leave him alone? I'm scared. What will he say? What if he tries to kill me, too? I'm such a coward... I shut my eyes tightly as the gunshot rings through the air, covering my ears. He stays still for a moment, before falling to the ground, blood near his head.

My eyes widen, and I realize my mistake.

He's gone forever...

_Many years later..._

Jezabella lives alone now. She has outlived all of her friends, now one-hundred and two. It's not that it really matters, they had all faded after Len's suicide and Amaterasu's murder. She was questioned, but she kept silent during the entire thing, only telling them that she had been in love with Len. She was the prime suspect, but they found Amaterasu's blood on Len's clothing and the gun in his hand had the same bullets as the ones in both of their heads.

Jezabella tucks some of her dull gray hair behind her ear, slouching forward as she stands in front of the railing of the old college she had worked in. Her fingers are crooked from constant use, wrinkles revealing her elderly age. Her eyes no longer shine, and have turned into a muddy green. She looks at the red stains on the concrete. Len's blood...

She looks up at the cloudy night sky and places a foot over the edge, allowing it to hover. She shakily places the gun to her head and pulls the trigger. Her body falls over the building, a smile on her face as she quickly dies. Her spine connects with the ground...

She's young again. She sees Len hovering over her, his hand outstretched.

"_Gomen nasai, Jezabella-chan._"

And everything fades to white.


	5. Alternate Ending 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but my OC's.

**Psychotic Len's Love Song**

**Alternate Ending #2**

I reach the top of the building, clambering onto the roof. I run up to Len and grab the gun, having a sudden burst of courage. He grits his teeth and stares at me, both of us gasping as the firearm goes off. It shoots my shoulder, then his leg. I try to take it from him, but he forces it towards his head, away from mine. He takes the blow for me.

His body falls, but I quickly catch it, staring.

_No... no...!_

I stare for what seems like hours. And it really is hours. Night falls, and I'm still holding him, on my knees. His body is cold, and I can feel myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness from my wound. His lips have turned blue, and his eyes are dull, no longer shining. I take the gun from his hand and stand up, placing it to the center of my forehead.

I pull the trigger, hoping to please him as my final tears leak from my eyes...

My body falls, landing on top of him with my head on his chest, a smile showing through my tears...


	6. Alternate Ending 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone but my two OC's.

**Psychotic Len's Love Song**

**Alternate Ending #3**

I reach the top of the building, clambering onto the roof. I gasp when I see Len, now on my feet. In a sudden burst of courage, I run forward, stumbling as usual, and grab his wrist, pointing the gun to the sky. His eyes widen and he forces the gun away from me. The bullet hits his shoulder, and I quickly throw it aside, grabbing him.

"Len! Len, please stay with me!" I cry, shaking him as his eyes start to shut. I thank the gods when I see his chest still moving up and down, hugging him to me.

I hold him close and look around. I have to find a way to get him home, without anyone noticing... Wow. Biggest challenge yet. I rush down the stairs and drag him with me. This is one of the few times I am thankful I have a car, albeit a crappy one, it's still a car. I place him in the backseat and shut the door, quickly climbing inside and slamming my foot on the gas pedal.

I drive him towards my uncles home. He's visiting America for the weekend, and by then I'll have Len back on his feet and getting help. I visit the hospital a lot, and a few people owe me some favors.

I look at him and smile, knowing that in my hands, he will be alright.

_I promise you, Len-kun..._

**A/N: Alright, that's the end. The real ending. I just had to write the others, otherwise I would probably be freaking out. I'll post a sequel soon, probably tomorrow or later tonight (probably tonight, considering I'm an insomniac with no life). I realize that this ending is kind of crappily written, but I was in a rush and needed some form of good closure without starting the freaking sequel. Thanks for reading! R&R, please!**


End file.
